


Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry... but Not Minding a Bit

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a food fight. Spike apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry... but Not Minding a Bit

**Author's Note:**

> for luvsbitch, who needed Giles smut. Set in the same universe as ["Festival of Lights,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/186927) though it stands alone.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on January 3, 2004.

Giles shut the front door behind Xander and Willow and waited a moment before turning around to face Spike.

"As I'm sure you are aware, I am extremely annoyed with you," Giles said, walking to the coffee table and running his hand over the still slightly damp leather binding of the Psalter of St. Armian.

"Cleaned up okay, didn't it?" Spike said. "Didn't need more than a paper towel and some water."

"That isn't the point. This book is over nine hundred years old. It has survived more fires, battles, and plagues than you or I could possibly count. It should not be assaulted by flying mashed potatoes."

"Look, if Harris hadn't moved out of the -"

"Spike." Giles' tone made Spike's mouth snap shut. "Has it occurred to you that perhaps you should not have been throwing food at all?"

The mulish set of Spike's jaw made it clear that that thought had been considered and discarded.

"Don't remember that stick being up your ass when I fucked you this morning," Spike said.

"Is it possible for you just once not to revert to your most adolescent behavior at the slightest provocation?"

"Harris started it."

"I wasn't speaking about the food fight, and I did, in fact, see you throw that first green bean across the table."

Under Giles' steady glare, Spike's shoulders slumped and his gaze softened.

"Sorry," he said. "I am sorry. Not for the food fight, but for the book. You know it was an accident."

"I do," Giles said. "But I appreciate the apology."

Coming up next to him, Spike trailed his fingers over the ancient leather.

"Glad it isn't damaged."

"It has fended off far worse than mashed potatoes in its years."

"Still, I know how important your books are to you. I feel guilty about it."

"You? Feel guilty?" Giles looked at Spike with some alarm.

"Fine. Not guilty, no," Spike said, stepping in front of Giles. "But I didn't mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you."

"You can wash the dishes from dinner, then."

"Got a much better idea." With a knowing grin, Spike folded to his knees and ran his hands up Giles' thighs.

"I like to think that I am always open to suggestions," Giles said as Spike unfastened his belt and trousers.

Spike pulled out Giles' semi-erect cock and began to stroke it.

"Think you'll like this one," he said.

Bracing a hand on Spike's shoulder, Giles groaned.

"I already do."

Spike's hand squeezed and pulled with just the right amount of pressure, and Giles felt his body responding diligently to the stimulation.

"Can see that," Spike said, laughing as he leaned forward. He blew a gentle stream of air over the moist tip and then kissed it.

Giles' entire body twitched, and Spike wrapped one hand around Giles' hip to help to keep him upright. The other hand curled around the base of Giles' erection as Spike twirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth.

Locking his knees, Giles groaned as Spike began to suck. The dinner, the book, his own name, everything slipped away until all he could think about were the clever tongue worrying at the veins on the underside of his cock and the hand jacking him off in the same rhythm as the suction.

"You're very good at that," he murmured between panting breaths.

Smiling slightly, Spike sank further onto him. His hand moved away to Giles' balls, teasing and squeezing them with an exhilarating combination of pleasure and pain as his lips and tongue caressed the full length of the shaft.

The sight of Spike taking him in so deeply was enough to make Giles moan again, but the sound caught in his throat when Spike swallowed around him. He thrust forward, unable to stop himself, and Spike hummed his encouragement.

He could see that Spike's eyes were dark with desire, and Giles tangled his free hand in the vampire's hair to pull him even closer. Spike swallowed again, and Giles was overwhelmed by the feel of moisture and suction, of teeth and tongue, and of soft palate and undulating throat. Grunting with each thrust, he brought his other hand from Spike's shoulder to his hair so that he could tug his head to the best angle. When Spike's hands came up to steady him, Giles released the last of his control. His hips snapped relentlessly forward, and he watched himself fuck Spike's mouth.

It wasn't the vampire's obvious arousal, his undeniable skill, or the thrill of power of having this gorgeous creature on his knees before him that sent Giles over the edge, though; the soft caress of Spike's thumb on his hip was his undoing. That slight, loving touch brought the pleasure of the act and with whom he was doing it into sharp focus, and he gasped as he arched forward. The tension that had been building from his scalp to the tips of his toes suddenly flooded into his abdomen, and his orgasm exploded out of him in a dizzying rush.

Giles was helpless as his legs began to collapse, but Spike caught him and guided him to the floor. Licking his lips, Spike settled Giles against the couch and sat back on his knees.

"That was all right then?" Spike asked with a grin.

"You know that it was far better than all right."

"I aim to please."

"You nearly always do," Giles said, reaching for him. "And you make up for it so very well when you don't."

Spike relaxed into Giles' embrace but tried to pull away when Giles' hand rubbed over his erection.

"That was me apologizing," Spike said, but he didn't struggle particularly hard.

Giles fumbled with Spike's fly and slid his hand inside.

"And this is me forgiving you," he said and silenced Spike's protests with a kiss.


End file.
